Are You My Lover?
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Hidan planned to give up his immortality to prove his love to a certain someone. But that plan is interrupted when he wakes up from a coma and doesn't know anything but his name and age. Rated for later chapters. Kakuzu/Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

_Kakuzu walked down the hall of the hotel to the room he and Hidan were staying at. He silently entered the room, but Hidan was no where to be found. "What the hell?"_

_"Lord Jashin," Kakuzu heard Hidan say from another part of the room. He silently listened. "I hope you like those pain filled, bitches I sent you, but is it all worth it if he doesn't love me?...Oh, no. If I only have you I'll still be happy...No Lord Jashin. I'd be very happy to only have you lord Jashin. I'd be equally as happy to join you as well if he doesn't...My immortality?...Y-yes i-if he doesn't I'll join you. But what if he does?...It'll come back? Hell yeah! I'll do it Lord Jashin."_

_**"What the hell are you praying so loudly for?"** Kakuzu asked as Hidan walked out of the room. Hidan looked at Kakuzu in horror. **"What?"**_

_"Y-you heard all of that?" Hidan asked frightened. Kakuzu nodded in annoyance. Hidan shook his head. "Everything?"_

_**"Yes Hidan. Now stop asking stupid questions,"** Kakuzu said looking at Hidan curiously. Suddenly the other dropped to the ground panting. **"Hidan what the hell are you doing?"**_

_"Kaku-zu, help me," Hidan begged. Kakuzu walked over and picked up Hidan. He was burning so Kakuzu dropped him again. "Ow."_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you? You're burning alive Hidan," **Kakuzu said shaking his head. Hidan turned writhing on the floor grabbing at his throat. Kakuzu walked to him confused. **"Hidan. What the hell is going on?"**_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Damn it , why does it hurt so much?" Hidan asked no one. Suddenly he fell to the floor unconscious. Kakuzu slapped him hard in the face._

_**"Damn it Hidan. Wake the hell up,"** Kakuzu said angrily. He growled as Hidan started to move again. He looked up at Kakuzu with tears in his eyes. **"Good you're awake. What the hell was that about?"**_

_"Well, I can't tell you about it Kakuzu," Hidan said sitting up. He flinched as Kakuzu raised his hand. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Just please don't hit me."_

_**"Good. Now tell,"** Kakuzu said as Hidan stood. He opened his mouth. Then bolted. Kakuzu ran after him. **"Hidan stop running or I'll kill you when I catch you."**_

_"No way! You'll just try to kill me anyway," Hidan yelled back._

_**"Fine Hidan, I will,"** Kakuzu said in front of him. He yelped and dodged the oncoming hand. **"Why dodge it? You won't die."**_

_"THIS TIME I WILL YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! I GAVE UP MY IMMORTALITY TO SEE IF I COULD ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING IN TWO DAYS! IF NOT THEN I'LL GO AND JOIN LORD JASHIN! SO FUCK OFF KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu still jabbed at him. Then he stopped. "What?"_

_**"So, that's what you were saying in your stupid prayer. How idiotic,"** Kakuzu said shaking his head. **"So who is this man you're in love with?"**_

_"No one you need to know about, Kakuzu," Hidan said walking away. He yelped as he was grabbed by the neck and dragged backwards. "F-fine. It's y-you Kakuzu."_

_**"Hidan stop saying bull shit lies. It's stupid,"** Kakuzu said slapping Hidan. Hidan spat out the blood from the inside of his cheek. He glared at Kakuzu. He kicked him square in the chest, flipped and ran. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the hotel. He started to panic as he heard footsteps following him. Hidan stopped and ran into an alley. He looked to see a kid with his necklace and pendant in his hand. He took it and thanked the kid. 'Just because I'm not immortal now, means I should be nicer so I don't die,' Hidan thought walking down the road. He froze as he saw two leaf headbands. **"Hidan. Stop running and I won't kill you."**_

_"Why should I believe you? You've been chasing me and always trying to kill me anyway," Hidan said turning an stomping off. He smiled as his partner followed. Until it was a dead end. "Damn it."_

_**"Ha, dead end,"** Kakuzu said almost laughing. Hidan fell backwards as Kakuzu got closer. **"What are you doing?"**_

_"Nothing," Hidan said from the ground. He stood up and started to walk past his partner. Hidan whimpered as Kakuzu grabbed his arm. "What?"_

_**"So, you want me to believe you gave up your stupid immortality to get me to fall in love with you or you'll die?" **Kakuzu asked looking at Hidan. He nodded.** "You're an idiot."**_

_"What the hell? I didn't ask for your opinion Kakuzu. Besides it doesn't matter any more. You aren't even interested in men, so it doesn't matter," Hidan said ducking under Kakuzu's arm. He quickly walked back to the hotel. 'It's still morning. I have two whole days still pretty much,' Hidan thought growing depressed. He turned quickly as the door opened again. "Kakuzu."_

_**"Hidan, we're moving,"** Kakuzu said not looking at the younger. Hidan scowled and scoffed. Half an hour later they were walking on a road leading to another country. **"Hidan, you can die now right?"**_

_"Yeah. Why?" Hidan asked turning. He stopped as a hand went through his chest. 'Lord Jashin, I'm sorry but could you let me stay here a little longer. Maybe then I could really prepare myself to be by your side,' Hidan thought as he coughed up blood. He looked up at Kakuzu as the blood flowed freely. "K-kiss m-me. P-please, K-Kaku-Kakuzu. Please, just once."_

**_"You really are an idiot. I would never kiss you even if you weren't covered in blood," _**_Kakuzu said pulling his hand free. Hidan fell coughing. **"Stop messing around. Your body will heal soon so keep walking."**_

_"K-Kakuzu. I-I'm not healing," Hidan gasped out. When he looked up Kakuzu hadn't heard him and was walking away. "K-Kaku."_

"What the hell?" Hidan asked as he sat up. He looked around and frowned. "Hello?"

"Doctor!" a nurse yelled as she came into Hidan's room. She immediately checked his pulse, and other vitals. "Sir, please stay still, you might experience slight dizziness, nausea, head aches and pain in your lower abdomen."

"Well, it's good to see him awake. Hello, my name is Tsutey and I'm your doctor. I need to ask you some questions," the doctor said looking at Hidan. "All right. First what's your name and age?"

"Hidan, I'm twenty three," he answered.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Dr. Tsutey asked. Hidan shook his head. "That's to be expected. You've been in a coma for the last three months. Some travelers found you outside of town and brought you in."

"So, what do I do now?" Hidan asked looking at him concerned.

"I'm not sure. For now just rest for now," Tsutey said getting up. He walked over to the door. "Hey, you're not allowed back here sir."

**"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with this shit. Where is he?"** a deep voice Hidan thought he knew said. Then a tall frightening man in a cloak came in. He glared at Hidan before grabbing him and dragging him out of the hospital.

"Cut it out! You're hurting me! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" Hidan yelled at the man. They stopped and he glared down at Hidan. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

**"So you really don't remember me?"** the strange man asked. Hidan nodded and he sighed. Hidan gasped as he was hugged. **"My name is Kakuzu. I'm your lover and I missed you."**


	2. Chapter 2

_ **"My name is Kakuzu. I'm your lover and I missed you."**_

"Wait a minute how do I know you're telling the damn truth?" Hidan asked pushing away from the man's chest.

**"Because, I can tell you a lot about your self. Another thing is I know you felt safe when I hugged you just now didn't you?" **Kakuzu asked looking down at Hidan amused. The smaller glared at him and turned his head hiding his blush. Kakuzu placed Hidan gently on the ground. **"You still don't believe me do you?"**

"Of course not. You're a man, I don't remember you, I don't remember anything, and I'm a man too. Honestly I don't see why you or me would be interested in men," Hidan answered nodding. "I mean besides the fact that you'd practically crush any chick you tried to fuck, I don't see why you'd like men."

**"I don't, you're just special,"** Kakuzu answered. Hidan looked at him confused. **"What?"**

"Okay, I still don't get all of this. But, I'm damn hungry. Get me some food or something," he yelled turning away from tho other. He jumped as Kakuzu's arm appeared by his head with an apple. He took it and bit it happily. "Oh yeah, what the hell is that cloak you're wearing?"

**"It's to show that I'm part of an ****organization called Akatsuki. You were too but, something happened," **Kakuzu said turning away. Hidan glared at his back as he ate the apple. He threw the core at Kakuzu's head when he finished it. **"What?"**

"Nothing. Just throwing that somewhere," Hidan answered looking away from Kakuzu. He turned back to look at Kakuzu. "What's with the mask?"

**"It's none of your concern at this moment. But you should know that I'm not a trash can and do not take well to having food thrown at my back. So, do not do it again,"** Kakuzu said glaring at Hidan. Hidan turned away pouting. He barely heard Kakuzu sigh before he was in the air.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu carried him to who knows where. After an hour Hidan stopped struggling and fell asleep. Kakuzu smiled and turned. He found the cheapest hotel he could and rented one room.

**"Hidan, wake up. You need to eat. Hidan, Hidan, damn it wake up already,"** Kakuzu said annoyed. He walked over to the bed and threw his partner onto it. Hidan lay there unconscious and sprawled. **"Hidan wake up already or I swear I'll violate you."**

"Mmmm," Hidan moaned in his sleep. Kakuzu shook his head and leaned down. He carefully untied the hospital gown on Hidan and smiled as it came off exposing Hidan's naked form. Kakuzu pulled off his mask and put three fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva. When he deemed them slick enough he pulled them out and pushed one into Hidan making him moan. Kakuzu slowly pushed the second in and stretched Hidan. He added the third and Hidan twitched.

**"Stop pretending to sleep already. It's annoying,"** Kakuzu said pushing his fingers into Hidan forcefully. Hidan opened his eyes gasping as Kakuzu rammed his prostate with his fingers.

"K-Kakuzu please stop," Hidan said as Kakuzu pushed his fingers in harder.

**"Why? You don't like it?" **Kakuzu asked still fingering Hidan's hole. Hidan shook his head. **"If you like it then say so and don't ask me to stop."**

"No, I want your cock. That's why I said stop," Hidan said pulling Kakuzu's face to his in a passionet kiss. "Please Kakuzu?"

**"Fine, only because of that face,"** Kakuzu sighed. He pulled his fingers free. **"And you said please for once in your life."**

"Kakuzu, please, I need you," Hidan begged. Kakuzu sighed and pulled his erection free. Hidan felt himself tense at the sight. "Ah, w-wait."

**"What?"** Kakuzu asked annoyed. He looked at Hidan's frightened face and shook his head. He rolled over and lay on his back. **"You do it. It won't hurt you as much."**

"You want me to ride you?" Hidan asked confused. Kakuzu nodded and crossed his hands behind his head. "Why'd you hide your hands? I might need help."

**"If I didn't I might hurt you Hidan. So this is for your benefit. So stop complaining,"** Kakuzu said shaking his head. Hidan stuck out his lip pouting. Kakuzu looked up as Hidan's head dropped. **"What?"**

"I can't. I can't do it. I don't even know if I do love you or if I even know you," Hidan said moving away from Kakuzu. The other sat up. "How do I know you even meant what you said? You weren't even there when I woke up."

**"Fine, you've caught me. I was doing this because our leader said to. It honestly meant nothing to me. So go on and pout but I'm sleeping. If you wake me up I'll maim you,"** Kakuzu said laying back down. Hidan looked at him and looked at the ground. He watched as tears hit the ground. After five minutes Kakuzu's breathing slowed signaling his slumber. Hidan put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I don't know if there are any gods out there, but if there is, please give me my memories. I just want them back so I can remember who I am, and who anyone else is. Please and well, amen," Hidan said opening his eyes. He looked around and spotted a closet. Inside were some old clothes. Hidan took them and put them on. Kakuzu woke up and frowned as he saw the clock.

**"We overslept. Hidan, wake up we need to leave. Hidan? Hidan answer me,"** Kakuzu growled looking around. He saw no sign of Hidan, except the closet door open. He looked in and found nothing. Kakuzu quickly got up, dressed and left to look for his partner. He stopped as he saw a familiar insignia on a tree. Then another. He followed a trail of them to a bloody mess which he assumed was Hidan. **"Hidan, we need to leave now. We are going to be late for our meeting with the leader. Let's go."**

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you. You don't like me, I can tell. I don't remember you even though you know me. I won't remember any of them. So why should I go anywhere else with you?!" Hidan yelled as he stood. He was bloody and healed. He glared at Kakuzu. He screamed and kicked as Kakuzu picked him up. "Put me down you asshole! Put me down!"

**"Not a chance. We're late and going to get yelled at. You're coming with me,"** Kakuzu replied. Hidan struggled to escape for five minutes as Kakuzu walked. Eventually he gave up and stayed silent. He looked around as they entered a dark cave. **"Sorry we're late. Hidan figured things out."**

"Oh, is that so, well, we should speak to him about his memory," a strange man said. Hidan groaned as he was dropped on his ass. The man had all sorts of piercings and orange hair. "Hidan, I am Pein. I am your leader."


End file.
